narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou
Opinion on Natsu Hey there Fenix, how's it going? By the way, may I ask your opinion on Natsu Yuugure so far? If something is wrong with him please tell me, such as with the Magnet Release usage or something, and I'll fix it as soon as I can.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? I didn't notice, sorry. I'll change it to someone else then, thanks for noticing that.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 12:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) how did you get the clan symbol next to the name--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) the Shiraki clan symbol to it's name--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) the Kurosaki clan is cool can i make a member --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Rust Release I got the idea from the same place he did, Omnibender's Nature table on Narutopedia, he just wrote about his version of the idea first. I would change it but the character already uses it (In an ongoing RP) and its pretty central to how he operates, but I wasn't planning on giving him anymore than the few techniques he has already. Zf6hellion 13:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll have that done shortly. Sorry for any problems! Zf6hellion 13:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Glass Release Sure Kai - Talk 14:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) i see well thank you anyways--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Creations Hey fenix. I decided to give it another go around these parts lol. Hmm So what exactly are the rules regarding creating chakra natures? --''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 17:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) yea i mean pesudo but i called it that for short and i knew it was hard but there is a reason he survived but im still not sure what yet maybe one of his parent's were one or something--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Heya doin, Fenix? Know how I'm using the Ash Release you made a while back on Kenji Nagakura? Wondering if I could go ahead and make up a few more Jutsu for it, that your own ash users could use as well, if you want. That be okay? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Fenix. I was wondering what the rules are for making Kekkei Tōta? If its allowed, and your fine with it, here's the idea: Mind Release (心遁, Shinton), using lightning, yin and yang natures to influence a persons cognitive processes. The ideas gotten from Omnibenders elemental table on narutopedia, and could be pretty useful for illusionary Jutsu, altering short and long-term memory and a foes thought processes - feeding them vast amounts of falsified information to overload their senses for a time. Could be useful for an antagonist who likes plotting from behind the scenes who doesn't like getting their hands dirty. What ya think? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Cheers. Will do, Fenix :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll go through my characters and update it then. Thanks for the heads up, Fenix. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) One question about the infobox, pal. How'd you add the jutsu to the list? Never done this form thing before on a wiki :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Just wanna say cheers for all the help, Fenix. I've got the knack of things with the Jutsu, tools and forms for the infoboxes now, so thanks a bunch, pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, Fenix :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Arctic Fox i know what i mean is since his mother was one and she was pregnant with him his body was already used to the kinda chakra like how Kushina was the kyubi's Host when she was pregnant with naruto resulting in naruto having the whisker marks on his face or i could just find a another way like a bloodline or having them give massive healing--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 15:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ummm what are you talking about they were on his face since birth just read the manga and see and what i mean is not that he was born a Pesedo but created as one since his parent's was one and since he has the same genetic makeup as them it should work--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) wait i was not talking about naruto being the pesedo i mean my character and i was planing to make a group of pesedo--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) sure your the boss --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 21:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Clan Well that basically kills all the creativity and ideas I have for the clan . I have seen seen any other children of the sage other then your character Asakura Clan Ancestor. Well this suck what if I make her the daughter of one of the original hyuga clan leaders? As for the kekkai's they are linked as Dawn release is a combo of Fire, Lighting, Wind which came from Omnibender's table. Since your saying they cannot be desendent from the sage I will remove yin and yang release which again really kills all the ideas I have and we do not know if they have connections to the sage or not, but whatever. -------Omega Sigma 16:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So no sub group then? If not give me sometime to think of a way to change it. --Omega Sigma 21:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question how do you add your Majutsushi Clan's symbol to your characters pages or a nature release icon. I have tried to add an icon to my Kaikishoku Clan but it messed up the info box. I attempted to use the character form on a test character but i could figure how to get the info box to the page and add jutsu to it. one more question how did you save yours as a svg I know photoshop cant?--Omega Sigma 15:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks if i give you a pick for the Kagehigan and its advanced form would you be able to do the same? --Omega Sigma 19:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks again--Omega Sigma 19:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know, but don't know why I didn't put them so are you saying she cannot have the Kaikishoku Kagehigan or the orginal? --Omega Sigma 22:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean I was using it as a referance and I hit publish before i could change it. --Omega Sigma 23:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Post Haha... Oops. I'll get on that. Zf6hellion 14:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) dude why did you delete my kagegakure article??! Please put it back ok so if i rewrite it according to the manual of style (Kagegakure was someone else's article that i edited) you wont delete it? btw my other articles (Kayuga Clan, NOT to be confused with Kaguya clan, Kenji Kayuga, Hiashi Nakamura,) are works in progress so plz don't delete them. also, can you tell me if Orregan needs work? Question Just out of curiosity, if an article is not up to scratch, why is it to remain deleted if it is edited so it's up to par. Previously, Kagegakure had atrocious grammar, spelling mistakes, etc. so i edited it. Why is it to stay deleted if it gets completely revamped and follows the MOS? (i had a great story for that village u know)Pythonraptor 18:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Inuton Yup, you're right in that it is no release nor a Tota - I actually never said it was either and well since I'm new on this wiki I'd like you to direct me to the rules that state that any normal Jutsu cannot have "Ton" in its name unless it is any of the former, both for this issue and for the rest of the rules as well; thank you! Do this, and I will gladly revise it! Also bear in mind that Inuton doesn't use all elements shown at once, it uses a single element at a time; there are no combination of any kind like there is with Lava and Dust Release. Remember how the Rasengan was originally designed to use its users Chakra Nature? Its a concept like that. --Master N 19:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, then I'll rename the article and readjust the contents! A duplication problem has occured due to the fact that I was already editing Inuton when I renamed it; I'd like to ask you to delete the Chakra Hound Technique page so that I may properly rename my Inuton page. Due to the fact that I published some information there. --Njalm 20:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Can we discuss the block? Dear Shiratori Cullen, I'm Pythonraptor and i'd like to discuss my block. Please know that this is my narutopedia account and i only used it on this site to contact you. The reason for my block was not following admin rule. I honestly didn't know that i disregarded the rule. You said not to put back up Kagegakure. I didn't. The Hidden Shadow Village was intended to be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from kagegakure. I thought of kagegakure as a 'sister village', and i wasnt trying to ignore your orders. you deleted the shadow village while i was editing it, but if you had seen the rest of it, you would've seen it was something else. The kagegakure symbol was really meant for the Shadow village, as well as some of my other edits. Please dont mistake kagegakure for the Village Hidden in the Shadows. the only similarity between the two are the Translation of Kagegakure. Furthermore, im requesting permission to put up my Hidden Shadow Village article. I've thoroughly written it on paper, and spent months developing its characters. I've been pretty busy lately, and im a relatively new user, so i havent been able to put up info on my articles, which is why they may appear shoddy. However, i will respect your decision if you decide not to honor my request. Personally, I think the conditions of the block were rather excessive. It was only my first offense and i wasn't trying to ignore the rules. I really love Naruto and I'd like to put up high-quality articles. I dont want to wait a year. I thought blocks could be appealed my editing my talk page, but then i saw i couldnt edit it. I'm not a vandal or a problem user. Please forgive my transgression and give my another chance. Sincerely, Pythonraptor/ Narutolover859 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Shadow Village So, is it ok if i put up the Shadow village? cuz its NOT Kagegakure and i think you will find it is a very decent article. Also requesting permission to do over Kayuga clan, (i'll put all the info i planned into the page) when the block is done? so is it considered account abuse if i start right now? because i'm willing to wait a week names How do i add the name of the tails beast and the partner on the info box(LostinNatureStyle 23:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) im sorry i changed them all if there are any more please let me know and as punishment i will stay away from the site after receiving your reply for 2 weeks --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Article Help Hey shiratori, ive got a couple of questions i'd like to ask 1) I'm working on an alternate universe, which basically is like the naruto anime but chronicling the adventures of different people (namely, my Shadow ninja.) id like to actually write episodes for the series, and i've got the first 5 episodes finished, and ive also finished the basic plot for the entire series. i dont know what to call it though, and i think its like a roleplay but much more detailed. id appreciate advice on how to present the series. 2) Since you said kagegakure was off-limits, i'm struggling to think of a Japanese name for the Village Hidden In The Shadows. I'm asking for help inventing one. Pythonraptor/ Narutolover859 14:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, forget the question about the japanese name, i got Kuragakure Narutolover859 15:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!! HELP!!! HELP!!! 1. 17 rules - confusing, hard to follow. 2. Character Ryutaro got deleted again like Kiyoto Lee, Ryu. 3. No matter which rule trying to follow - still get deleted. 4. Being strict in this website? 5. I got disability 6. ????????????????????????? --RFyle11 15:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Kuragakure hey fenix, just letting you know i renamed the hidden shadow vilage to Kuragakure, literally Village Hidden in The Darkness, so now there can be confusion about kagegakure Narutolover859 15:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Im new Can you help me out and rate my pages please, talk on my page... cause im bored and has nothing to do Looks like you mistakenly blocked , he doesn't appear to have done anything wrong. --Charitwo (talk) 14:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ZechtShinja 05:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC)How exactly do I convert the image into SVG format? And what is the coding for actually adding it to the infobox? hey is it ok if i used an actual image from naruto for my character and change the color of their hair eyes and what not --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 04:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the heads up that could have been trouble --[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 05:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Daytime Tiger / Morning Peacock They've only been shown in use by him, that doesn't exactly make them exclusive to him. Zf6hellion 15:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I didn't want to argue either. I was about to just give up. I'll probably remove them anyway, just need to figure out a personalized style of fighting for the character that isn't just a clone of Stong Fist first though. Zf6hellion 15:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice, nice (Amaterasu needed to be kicked down a peg or twelve). You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on a fighting style would'ya? Zf6hellion 15:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lookin' on Wikipedia for some of those now. Any you would recommend having a look at? Zf6hellion 15:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Question hi shiratori, i just wanted to know if its okay to copy and paste my Orregan article to my own wiki. I wrote the article myself and im the only contributor- Pythonraptor 17:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ZechtShinja 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) How does one delete pages? ZechtShinja 00:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you convert the Shinja Clan and Essence Release pics into .svg format for me please? It would be highly appreciated. Thanks Thanks for the response. Much appreciated. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 16:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) It was already fanonized? I didn't know, I tried looking it up and nothing showed so I assumed it wasn't taken. My mistake. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 17:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Like I said. My. Mistake. -.- What did I do wrong? Hi sorry to bother you I was wondering why you deleted my page entitled "the Yuuhi clan" can you please tell me what I did wrong so if I broke a rule or whatever so I can avoid doing the same mistake again Thanks Himeko02 21:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Oh I get it now I think i got confused because 2/3 of them were fanfic only characters what about bloodlines though I had a page about that and it got deleted? Himeko02 21:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Block me please. Can you please block me so that all my things are deleted. I cant figure out how to delete my account, cause I'm techno disabled. Thanks. Jozoun Gremachi-Deleted!! Hey, I just joined yesterday, and I'm just asking. Was it the format of the character that caused you to delete it? I just want to know if I could clean it up and start over with it. Thanks. Delays Sorry for the delay in my response in the Haigo / Kuro fight. Zf6hellion 10:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Where do i find the infobox? Fanmade Tailed Beasts Yeah, I'm trying to follow the rules so I won't get blocked again but it's hard due to the fact that I have fanmade tailed beasts and apparently you don't seem to want to have around. Which I think isn't fair because after spending time searching for random jutsus/releases and other things I've found that there are a few other tailed beasts that don't follow canon: Two-Tailed Snow Leopard Two-Tailed Demon Sauropod Six-Tailed Falcon Ten-Tailed Wolf (Second Dawn) I don't want to out anybody but here are 4 tailed beasts that don't follow canon and yet I've checked most of their user pages and haven't found anytihng that relates to an Admin stating that their tailed beasts needs to follow canon. Also, if it needs to follow canon shouldn't this be on Narutopedia? Afterall, this is Narutofanon as in fanon it doesn't have to follow the manga/anime. --User:NickyBlazeNickyBlaze 01:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello i am the creater of the page Mugen Nin which you deleted and said "Breaks Manual of Style, Impossible time paradox" i know how it breaks manual style i was working on that, but it is not an impossible time paradox. in naruto shippuden movie: the lost tower, naruto uzumaki is caught in the space-time jutsu that his father used to seal the power of Ryumyaku and was SEND BACK IN TIME TWENTY YEARS. now i do not get why someone cannot be sent into the future the same amount of time then back again please explain this to me. Even though the page on Serpent Mode is outdated... Why the hell do you re-edit it back to ""died"" when it is a lie? //Tasorius// HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That did not answer my question...!!! Anyway........... It was not a lie before... But now you know that it was not true... So why edit it back...? A real answer please... //Tasorius// Questions: Hello and nice to meet you! I'm new to this wikia and I was wondering where the fan fiction section is? I had an idea for a fanfic and have already started writing, but when I looked around I didn't find a page or a category. If there isn't one, could you or another admin please make one, or if you don't feel like it would you mind if I made one? Also, I looked over the rules and aside from keeping true to primary events (Uchiha Massacre, Ninja Wars, etc.) there's no rules concerning fan fictions. So, I just thought I'd check and make sure you don't mind a more mature fanfic (graphic violence, occasional cursing, some suggestive dialogue (nothing too explicit)) So, if you could get back to me sometime in the near future and let me know I'd appreciate it. Thanks, and TTYL! - DarkStar Knight 11:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, and thanks for responding so quickly. Unfortunately I am gonna need some help; while I've had some experience on a different wikia, it turns out I've used templates but have never actually made one before. I was trying to make one for the infobox of my fanfiction, but whenever I try to use it it doesn't work; says something about a Template Loop detected. Obviously I did something wrong, but I don't know how to fix it; I usually just copy/paste coding stuff and make changes until it works as intended. I could probably figure it out eventually, it's just not something I'm very good at. So, if you have some spare time, maybe you could take a look at the template and tell me what I did wrong and how to fix it. If not, I'll get around to fixing it sometime, just not today. Well, thanks for your time, and goodbye! - DarkStar Knight 16:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan icon on technique infobox Recently, I created a new technique called Sukuna. But I met a problem here, when i was filling up the infobox, i stuck on the jutsu classification. I filled it with Kekkei Genkai but something is wrong, I can't put an image there. I checked the Amaterasu and it can. The code was Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyo Sharingan. How can I make my own code so the image is my Mangekyo Sharingan ? Bakurayuri 10:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) do you know anybody who can help me ? Bakurayuri 11:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Response I dont have a fixation with the rinnegan. I have have made only two characters with it and it's not impossible of them to exist in the same timeline. It's just improbable that it will happen. I have a reason why I have two characters with it in the fanfic and the next character that I make. --Omega Sigma Talk to me 19:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) attitude what are you talking about, and when I do fanfic it will explain why their are two. Regarding Mākasu Nisshōkirite Where to start? Hmm...well the genjutsu Sarutahiko seems to fit well with the subtle suggestive abilities of a regular Sharingan, simply pumped up to much higher levels. The ability to crush an enemies morale could be quite useful, but it may be potential problematic to get an RP opponent to go along with it. As for Ame-no-Uzume, I like the skillful use of the romaji that correlates to a shinto goddess combined with the manipulation of the Kanji to fit a technique. As for the skill itself the isolated creation of a super vacuum is awesome, especially when applied against large targets or groups. Then we come to Omoikane, which has allowed Mākasu survive for over a hundred years by effectively undoing time's effect upon him. Quite an ingenious way to avoid the permanent damage of Mangekyō usage. Furthermore, this has given Mākasu a way to literally ascend far beyond that of normal individuals. When it comes to Mākasu on a whole I was instantly interested in the idea of an individual descended from the Uchiha. His background regarding his Sharigan/Mangekyō is excellent...though I'm curious what else happened for him. On the same line of thought I would like to know what motivates an individual to live for so long. Furthermore, while he has all the right traits to be a antagonist, even if I prefer he wasn't, I look forward to seeing the kind of life he leads. If he wanted to rule, he could have done so in an instant with Sarutahiko...though he doesn't strike me in that way. Only one thing troubled me, he possesses four Mangekyō techniques, which strikes me as odd. While I'm not going to claim that it's impossible, and personally I like the application of Amaterasu in his story, it's just something that caught me off guard. Overall, excellent character and techniques...I can't wait to see what kind of individual he's going to be. --Kazeyo 23:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I suppose I did misread that. No matter. Good luck I'll be looking forward to any updates. --Kazeyo 00:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) A selfless determination to live in the wake of his sister's death. Excellent, protagonists rarely obtain such longevity. This is going to be good. --Kazeyo 00:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Since Jet'ika's busy with essays and the like, I'll answer for him (I'm another admin, by the way). From what I can see, he's incredibly powerful - even for Naruto levels - so I'm gonna have to say that he's too powerful for the other NF. I hope that you go to the other NF, though; just start with a weaker character. Hellfire Release? Just want to know if I can make my own fanmade release? --~~User:NickyBlaze~~ Hey!, im new here and i want to get started with creating my character, so would you please mind Telling me how to do so? Thank you Images I hope you're the right person to go to. I've noticed many of the images I created are used here on this wiki without any attribution whatsoever. Just looking at the recently added images for this wiki gives plenty of examples: File:18px-Nature Icon_Earth2.svg.png, , 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I don't mind them being used, but I do mind them not being attributed to me. Could you please be so kind as to make sure this situation is resolved? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Then who in charge is currently active? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I just noticed that several of the images were, in fact, uploaded by you. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, it isn't too big a deal. Thank you for your assistance ^^ I hope your users will listen, or else I am going to have to ask either you or someone even higher up to delete them all >< —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the help. If you don't mind, i'd like you to create an infobox for my new OC, Odayakana Nanami. Also, if possible, can you show me how to create an infobox at a character page? --Kazeuta Yonohoko Caire 15:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, my apologies then. And thank you, everything is up and running correctly. Hope I wasn't too much of a bother. --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 00:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Nature Icons If I upload a few nature icons would you be willing to convert them into a svg or send me in the direction of someone who knows? --Omega Sigma Talk to me 22:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Contact? Hello, I have another request that I need help with as soon as possible... I am in the process of creating a character by the name of Malakas Natoro but I am held up until I get an answer from User:Thepantheon on whether or not I may have my character hail from the Land of Beasts and create a clan that hails from there as well. I have laid out my entire concept, and while it needs a bit of fine-tuning i would still like to be able to proceed as soon as possible since my being held up with Natoro is holding me up with The Forsaken as well. What I would like to know is if you have anyway of getting in contact with him in order for me to get his approval or denial. I would greatly appreciate any aid or answer you can give me in this as I am held up in my work and I don't want to proceed in referencing/using his work without getting clear permission to do so. Once again thank you for any help that you may be able to provide, --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I did not know if doing so was frowned upon in anyway as it is taking another's work and changing or basing something off of it. I shall simply do that then. And I assume that I should simply create another version of the jutsu that are credited to that land as well? I wanted to make use of both Ninja Art: Chakra Scent and Fire Style:Fading Glory in Malakas to go along with his animal-type feel. I shall begin with my own Land of Beasts then, once again thank you for your help in this subject. --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 17:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought the policy for the Land was as well. If I was to create jutsu that were similar, but more detailed and notably different from the original then would that be acceptable? The concept itself would be similar but the actual content and workings of the jutsu would be my own original work. --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. My thought was not of creating a technique that shared the same name, but of a technique that could produce a similar effect. For example.. A fire release technique that is able to be shaped into various different forms, and each form produces a different effect, a different amount of damage, consumes a different amount of chakra, etc. And a technique that is similar to in its gathering effect but instead of using a web of chakra it produces a specific frequency of sound that is meant to attract animals and insects from the local area, and the frequency may be modified to produce certain behaviors in the animals or insects such as gathering, searching a specific area, attacking, etc . By no means do I intend to infringe upon his work, or anyone else's for that matter. So would I be able to create the jutsu with the exact features that I have listed above? --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your aid in this situation, I'm not exactly brand new to the wiki and editing but I still need the aid of more experienced users when I hit a wall about certain policies etc. So your help in this situations is greatly appreciated --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 15:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Come on Really man deleting my page just because the orginal user is dead it is a Mangekyō Sharingan jutsu, who knows it may be able to be unlocked by another. Also it was been shown that the jutsu can be sealed into the eyes of another which i could just state happened.-- Omega Sigma Talk to me 22:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) In the clan I stated that a group of group of ninja possesing the Sharingan merged with the clan obviously referring to the Uchiha, giving them the ability to use it. I haven't even finished the history of the clan would have stated that. Also I just saw your other post listen man I have no problem changing my stuff. The artical is not even finished and if the only way to keep it is for it to be the uchiha's kekkei then I will change it. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 23:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Review I have a request if you are not too busy. If you don't mind, I would love if you would review my characters and give any suggestions if you have any. While I would like you to review all of my characters if you are unable to do all four then I would like you to do: Malakas Natoro and Kyūketsuki Krisent. In addition to that I would greatly appreciate it if you could review my version of the [of Beasts (Heishiro)|Land of Beasts and my village Kemonogakure to give me any suggestions or things that need to be changed if at all possible. Thanks for all your help, best wishes. --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 18:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi could you check out Ishidate now as i have made a major change as you will see. Hey Shiratori, I've been trying to create my cannon page of Xabied Uzumaki but I dont know how to add an infobox and other templates can you help?--DragonStyleNaruto 21:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Error Message Hate to bother you, but I'm having a little trouble. I'm new to the site and I just recently threw up my character sheet (think a week ago now). But for some reason I can not edit it, (Correction: I was able to edit it at first but not anymore) it said I did not have permission to edit the page and that I should either log in or create an account. In red below that previous statement it says not to add any new manga material until the chapter is done and over with. (This character is off the top of my head so it has nothing to do with the manga, bar the Sharingan kekkai genkei) now it is giving me a HTTP 500 Internal Server Error or simply can not connect to internet message. Personally I believe it has something do do with my account, though thats just my 2cents and I have nothing to back up this little theory of mine. :p I would appreciate it if you could reply back with a solution or some helpful advice. Thank you for your time. PS sorry if I posted this message in the wrong area. :3 Shadow1323 12/3/2011 ? Why did you delete my page I fixed it like you wanted -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 05:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm PreservationsWings. I noticed that your main character hasn't been created. Are you going to do that? -The Wings of Preservation 15:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I was just wondering why you didn't have a main character. -The Wings of Preservation 15:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I have been vandalized twice by, who I believe to be the same user. The articles are as follows. *Kenpachi Tanaka *Koma Thank you for your time. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 13:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The same guy is vandalizing all sorts of other pages, too. His name is User:DerpyHerpa. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 13:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Am I pissing you off? ...he even vandalized you.... 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 14:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I know, I didn't; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Is there any way you can undo his edits? He vandalized Kenpachi Tanaka, Taiga Uchiha, and Koma (and these are just my articles). 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 15:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey Shiratori, my new charecter's, Reitō-ō Yuki, page is having a problem. Everytime I hit edit on the infobox it says Error and that the URL is invalid. Is there anything I can do to fix this? Benknightprime 21:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What the fuck? Why did you delete my article? How in the world is it spam.Umishiru 07:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Especially when you let stuff like this fly, http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aemilius_Ryouichi http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hayate_Hachiro http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Katsu_Shin http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kohaku_Daichi So basically you have it out for my stuff.Umishiru 08:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Violated. Someone violated my charecter Yoshitsune Uchiha's infobox. They changed the kanji of his name from "義経サスケ" to "義経Learn to Japanese you stupid b**ch." I censored the word but you can guess what it was. I don't want to say any names but I will edit it back to normal, but not undo it so it can still be seen. Thanks for your time. Benknightprime 22:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) sorry im new here on Naruto Fanon. I really thought I created this original. i no but i really wanted to keep it im srry for vandalism i wasnt tryin to Please Delete This hi nisshou, can you please delete Hiashi Nakamura for me? I want to make him over using the proper form. Pythonraptor 15:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Requests I need to request deletion for the following pages please. *Kyousei Kengeki *Kyousei Heiki *Ninja Art: Weapon Duplication Jutsu *Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (Prodigy1322) *Ninja Art: Weapon Duplication Jutsu *Ninja Art: Guided Weapons Jutsu *Ninja Art: Multiple Paper Bombs *Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu *Ninja Art: 1000 Weapon Masquerade *Raging Dragon: Spinning Strike *Raging Dragon: Fierce Assault *Raging Dragon: Rising Barrage *Raging Dragon: Descending Impact *Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique *Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction They are all old pages of mine and are clogging up the wiki. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 17:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new on this wiki and wanted to ask a few questions. Do i need permission to use the sharingan, rinnegan, any justus,sage mode, or tailed beasts or anything like that True-Clown-Prince Question Is it possible to have a mangekyo that isn't red and black? Or is red and black "set in stone", so to speak? 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 14:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to have a mutation that changes the mangekyo a different color? 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 15:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete it for me i dont know how? True-Clown-Prince Summon Do you know how to get a characters summon to line to the characters page -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 16:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong with them? True-Clown-Prince Oh, well thanks. i just google naruto rpc. True-Clown-Prince Pictures I don't mean to bother you with something so trivial, but do you know where I could get a good full body picture of Sasuke in his second or third shippuden outfit? (the sleeveless or the t-shirt) 'Prodigy''' (Talk to me / Need Help?) 15:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC)